


What If

by slytheringurrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have my permission to die"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully complete but it is for now :)
> 
> Prompt by hufflepuffsneak!

Clint gripped his bow tightly and glanced over at Natasha. Her hair was blowing from the fan above them and somehow, she looked relaxed. "Hey," he said softly. "What would you do if I died?"

She glanced over and shot him a glare, eyebrow raised. "Now, why would you be dead?" she asked him. "All we're doing is target practice." She then set aside her Glock and took his bow. "By the way, you don't have my permission to drop dead during a mission, if that's what you're worried about."

He just grinned at her. "So. What would happen if I did die? Do you think I'd have a funeral?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. Sometimes Clint could just be so morbid. "Stop talking about dying and shoot your damn arrows," she told him, returning her attention to the target facing ahead.


End file.
